


Never Trust A Demon (Bill Cipher x reader)

by LittleMissPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oneshot, Sorry it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPines/pseuds/LittleMissPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I thought of after watching "The Last Mabelcorn". Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust A Demon (Bill Cipher x reader)

I was so stupid.

I trusted him, I thought he was different. I thought he wouldn't hurt me. I thought everything would be okay.

But I was wrong.

I knew loving a demon like him wouldn't do me any good. I knew what he was capable of.

He was dangerous, a threat to mankind.

The way that he presented himself made him seem so harmless. He acted so kind and loving, so different from the demon they warned me about.

I fell in love with him. I was so clueless. I never suspected a thing. 

They told me to run as fast as I can, away from him, but I ignored them. And that was my mistake.

He promised me that he'll stay. Promised me that he'd never do anything to hurt me. Said he'd never ever leave me alone.

But it was all an act. A show.

The day came when he broke his promise. He betrayed me. I couldn't believe it. After eveything, the memories, the fun times we had. Wasted.

He used me. I meant nothing to him. I wondered if even for a moment, he felt something. I wondered if maybe he did care for me, even for a second.

Tears were streaming down my face as he disappeared into thin air. I never thought that it would end like this. 

I let him fool me. I let him trick me.

I regret those times when they told me to run. When they tried to warn me about that wretched demon. I was too lovestruck to listen. I was under his spell all along.

Now here I am, in tears and heartbroken.

But now I know better. 

Trust no one, especially Bill Cipher.

**Author's Note:**

> **they—meaning Dipper and Mabel. The reader and the twins are friends here.
> 
> Hope you liked it even if it was short. The full story will be posted later.


End file.
